Businesses have a need for exchanging computer-based data with each other e.g., manufacturers need to order parts from suppliers vendors need the ability to maintain their products on customer networks, and management service providers need to maintain computing equipment on customer networks). Originally voice communications, facsimile, e-mail or direct contact was used to exchange such data. More recently, advanced network techniques have allowed parties to communicate more directly by dedicated computer networks, thereby eliminating more costly solutions.
The previously mentioned advanced networking techniques for business to business communications were achieved by establishing costly point to point private network links. Over time these point to point private networks have been displaced by more cost effective shared private networks. In many cases, shared private networks have been displaced by yet more cost effective virtual private networks over public networks.
As technology has moved business networking from private to shared private to virtual private networks, the reoccurring cost of the connection has decreased; however, new disadvantages have surfaced:                (a) persistent virtual private network connections take up a great deal of network resources;        (b) persistent virtual private network connections are subject to more security concerns than private networks;        (c) configuration and maintenance of virtual private networks require a great deal of administration on both participating private networks;        (d) outsourcing of virtual private network configuration and maintenance has excessive capital and operational expenses.        